<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strawberry ice cream by moonlitceleste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566623">strawberry ice cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste'>moonlitceleste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>maribat platonic november 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maribat Platonic November Day 7 - Comfort</p><p>Damian comforts Marinette after a breakup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>maribat platonic november 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strawberry ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muffled whine sounded from the other side of the door, which led into Marinette’s dormitory. It was a late night in Gotham Academy, and although he had work to do, Damian always made time for those he cared about—not that he’d ever admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and knocked again, this time harder than the first. After a beat he could hear a faint sniffling sound followed by a loud crash, undoubtedly a product of his friend’s clumsiness. After a few seconds, the door creaked open to showcase Marinette in all her pajama-clad glory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian immediately took note of her red-rimmed eyes and the tear streaks that were visible on her cheeks. Her hair was in a messy braid, and despite the fact that she was wrapped in a burrito blanket he could still see her Robin-themed clothes peeking out. She had bought the set alongside some similarly themed fuzzy slippers to poke fun at him, but he didn’t think she’d actually wear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian shook his head, pushing the thought out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, he was worried Marinette would take his statement the wrong way. Although he wasn’t socially inept by any means, his way of speaking and mannerisms were still too forthcoming for some people. Thankfully, this didn’t seem to be a problem with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuffled backwards and opened the door, avoiding eye contact. They were both lucky she didn’t have a roommate to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he took his shoes off and placed them on the rack near the door, Damian scanned the room. There were papers and fabric rolls strewn across her usually tidy space. On the couch was an open carton of strawberry ice cream, and the TV was paused on an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tired question broke his observation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was. I should’ve known he’d tell you,” she muttered quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not want me to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shot up at the question, frantically spewing denials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! I just… didn’t want to bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a weak lie, and they both knew it; she had bothered him on many occasions over less. She seemed to realize this and sighed, speaking slowly in order to choose her words carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I think you’d do anything, but I was… worried about how you’d react. Whether you’d go after him, or if you’d think I was weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian clenched his jaw, then scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really believe I’d think that, you’re less intelligent than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head whipped up, and he could see tears well up in her eyes. Maybe he had gone too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought was dispelled as soon as Marinette threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. Don’t thank me yet. I still have to teach that imbecile a lesson. Soon enough, he’ll regret cheating on a friend of the Waynes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend?” Marinette’s eyes twinkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t read too much into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, he ended up staying the whole night on her couch, watching TV and eating strawberry ice cream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>